


Wasn't this a date date?

by memyselfjapan20



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memyselfjapan20/pseuds/memyselfjapan20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story which continues where the Kill la Kill ending left off. Ryuko is under the impression Mako asked her on a romantic date until she realizes Satsuki is tagging along. No big deal right? After all Ryuko only saw Mako as a friend right? Then why is she so disappointed when she finds out Satsuki is tagging along and angry when Ira gives Mako flowers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasn't this a date date?

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ryuko x Mako fanfiction and hopefully not my last. I decided to write this probably cliché fic as my first Ryumako to get a better feel for their characters. I'll try to come up with a more creative story next time. I hope you guys enjoy! Expect lots of fluffiness :)

Matoi Ryuko stared at her reflection for the 20th time in that past half an hour. Ryuko scanned her outfit. She was wearing a loose white t-shirt, tight blue skinny jeans, and some white high top sneakers. Her outfit was completed with her favorite leather jacket and a red scarf Mako had given her for her birthday. Ryuko looked nice. At least nicer than usual. Was it too casual though? She suddenly felt anxious. Normally Ryuko didn't give a damn about clothes, but today was not a normal occasion. It was Ryuko's first date. With Mako.

Ryuko had never been on a date before, especially with another girl, so she had no clue as to how she was supposed to behave. Should she dress up more, or maybe put on some make-up? Should Ryuko pay for the food or let Mako pay for her? Ugh, it was all so confusing! Even more so when you added the fact that they were two girls. To be quite honest, Ryuko was rather surprised when Mako suddenly asked her for a date in the middle of the final battle against the life fibers. Not to mention Mako didn't just ask her on a date. No Mako went as far as kissing Ryuko.

On the lips. Ryuko turned beet red as she recalled the memory of Mako suddenly pressing her lips against hers in front of everyone they knew. It was her first real kiss too unless you counted Nui when Ryuko was brainwashed, but every time she thought about that she felt the urge to throw up. When she thought about the kiss with Mako though she simply felt embarrassed and turned red. Ryuko wasn't sure why she agreed to go on a date with Mako in the first place. Ryuko had never had any romantic feelings towards the bubbly girl before. Maybe Ryuko agreed because at that moment she wasn't thoroughly thinking about what she was agreeing to. It was just something she did on the spur of the moment, and she couldn't back out now.

Not when Mako had been talking about their date nonstop for the past few days. Ryuko knew Mako would be crushed if she suddenly cancelled on her. To make matters worse lately Ryuko has been noticing all these little things about Mako. Like the way Mako rambles when nervous or how she wrinkles her nose when upset. It was all that was in her mind and it was driving her mad. There was a knock on her door. 

"Ryuko-chan! Are you ready yet?" Mako called from the other side of the door. 

At least they didn't share rooms anymore so it wasn't as awkward. Satsuki had insisted in buying the family a bigger house in compensation of the family taking care of Ryuko all this time. Of course the Mankanshoku's refused, but Satsuki was insistent and in the end the family was forced to accept the gift. For Ryuko it meant more privacy and while she loved the Mankanshoku's as if they were her own family it was nice to be able to change in peace without having to worry about peeping toms. And in this case it helped Ryuko put some distance between Mako and herself. 

"Coming!" 

It was going to be okay. Ryuko would talk to Mako. Ryuko would explain that she was flattered, but that she only saw Mako as a friend. She knew Mako would be sad for a little while, but then would easily forget about it and move on. Mako wasn't one to let things keep her down for long. Nor was she the type to end friendships over a little crush. Ryuko knew that much. With that resolve Ryuko finally joined Mako downstairs. Ryuko instantly felt relieved when she saw Mako had dressed casually as well with pink shorts and a pink and white long sleeve shirt. Mako was wearing a purple bunny backpack as well and Ryuko couldn't help, but think it was a very cute combination. It suited her cheery best friend perfectly. 

"Ryuko-chan! You took forever!" Mako whined her hands on her hips. 

Ryuko laughed at her childish pout, but instantly apologized, "Sorry. I lost track of time." Mako smiled and Ryuko knew she was forgiven for her little delay. 

"Come on! We need to go before we miss the next bus to the city!" Mako told her grabbing her hand.

Mako held Ryuko's hand all the way to the bus stop. Ryuko tried not to dwell on the fact that she was holding her best friend's hand. Nor on the fact that it was very soft and made her cheeks heat up for some reason. None of that was in her mind. Denial was a sweet thing. The two waited for the bus to arrive in the bus stop, and Mako was still holding her hand. Then again Ryuko wasn't sure why she was so surprised. They were on a date and people held hands when they were in dates. Ryuko was probably the only one feeling awkward.

Ryuko considered telling Mako about her true feelings right then and there, but figured it would make the whole outing rather awkward. She decided it be best to wait until they were heading home. "It's sort of chilly out today. Aren't you cold?" Ryuko asked noting Mako was shivering slightly. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt, but Ryuko could tell the material was very thin. Not to mention Mako tended to get cold easily. Mako shrugged. "I guess underestimated the weather a little, but I'll be fine once I start moving," Mako reassured the other girl. "Would you like to wear my jacket?" Ryuko offered. Mako's face lighten up at the offer, but then it fell. 

"No, I am fine! I wouldn't want Ryuko-chan to get cold," Mako answered. 

"Are you sure? I really don't mind," Ryuko said becoming concerned for her friend. At least she was wearing pants, but Mako was in shorts. It did look rather nice out. She could easily see how Mako would have underestimated the weather. 

"I am positive! Look the bus is here!" Mako announced trying to distract Ryuko. 

Ryuko frowned, but decided not to push the subject any further. She'll try offering again later. The two climbed on the bus relieved to discover it was rather empty. Ryuko feared they would have to stand the whole way to the city. The two took a seat near the window and the bus quickly began to head towards their destination. The two were silent, and Ryuko stared out the window. She wondered how long Mako had been crushing on her. Was it something that had happened right away, or was it something much more recent? Ryuko hadn't seen much of a change in the way the girl treated her, so she couldn't be sure. But she be lying if she said she wasn't curious. 

"Do you miss Satsuki?" Mako suddenly asked catching Ryuko off guard. 

Ryuko wasn't sure how to respond to the question. Sure the two were sisters, but they weren't even close to begin with. Mostly because they still didn't know each other very well. Still, Ryuko would be lying if she said she didn't miss the oh great Satsuki and her bushy eyebrows. Ryuko smiled as she thought of her older sister. 

"I guess I would be lying if I said I didn't, but I didn't see her on a daily basis. So it doesn't bug me that much," Ryuko replied. 

"Ah I see. If Mataro went away though Mako would be very lonely," Mako stated. The statement might have seemed random, but Ryuko understood nonetheless what her friend was trying to convey. 

"It's not the same thing. You have lived with Mataro your entire life. I didn't even know Satsuki existed until a couple of months ago," Ryuko explained. Mako nodded in understanding. 

"That's very true, but you are still sisters after all," Mako reminded her.

"Yeah, but we are not the type of people who constantly need to be together to begin with and I understand Satsuki is busy managing the REVOCS Corporation. So it's not a big deal. I promise," Ryuko reassured the smaller girl.

"Yeah but I thought-" whatever Mako was going to say was cut off by the intercom announcing their stop. "That's our stop. Come on Mako," Ryuko said getting out of her seat.

"Yeah, but about what I was saying earlier I…" Mako babbled on as they got off the bus, but she didn't get to finish again before Ryuko cut her off once more. "Satsuki?" Ryuko blurted out as she found her sister standing in the bus stop waiting for them. Satsuki was wearing a loose white button up blouse and a baby blue long skirt. Satsuki had cut her hair a while back, but Ryuko was still trying to get used to it.

"Hello Ryuko," Satsuki replied with her ever present calm matter of speaking. Ryuko felt as though she had seen a ghost.

"Aren't you suppose to be in Paris settling some business?" Ryuko questioned wondering why in the world they were bumping into Satsuki now. It couldn't be a mere coincidence since Satsuki was in normal attire and not one of her usual business suits like Ryuko had gotten accustomed to seeing her every time they talked. But why would they be meeting Satsuki now? Wasn't this supposed to be Mako's and Ryuko's date? Mako finally stepped between them with a smile. 

"That was what I was trying to get at earlier. I thought it might be good for Ryuko-chan and Satsuki-chan to talk so I invited her to our date!" Mako explained happily. 

Wait invited her to our date? Surely Mako realized how weird that was right? Unless… Unless Ryuko's and Mako's definition of date was different. It then occurred to Ryuko that this was the first time she ever had a female friend or a friend for that matter. Maybe just maybe when Mako said the word date she meant hanging out, but since Ryuko didn't have much social interactions she instantly came to the assumption Mako meant a date date. Ryuko should have felt relieved at the moment, but instead she felt uneasy. 

Because if her thoughts were right then what in the world did that kiss from before mean? Was that something done between friends as well? Now that Ryuko thought about it the kiss was no more than a mere peck and only lasted a few seconds. It wasn't exactly what you called romantic and it seemed more casual than anything else. Sure kissing wasn't a norm between friends, but Mako could be odd and was very affectionate. Ryuko suddenly felt very embarrassed for misreading things.

"Ryuko-chan are you okay?" Mako asked suddenly a few centimeters away from Ryuko's face. Ryuko yelped in surprised and stumbled backwards. 

"I am fine you just surprised me that's all," Ryuko finally said once she calmed down. Satsuki cleared her throat. 

"Shall we go? I only have two hours and then the Shitenno are coming to get me," Satsuki said. Mako nodded. 

"Right right! Satsuki is a busy person after all, but I did want to take some pictures for keepsakes before we go," Mako said pulling out a big black camera from her backpack. So that's what Mako was carrying in there. 

"A p-picture?!" Satsuki asked nervously. Ryuko couldn't help, but laugh. This was the first time Ryuko had ever seen Satsuki embarrassed. 

"Eh the great Satsuki-sama is scared of a little camera?" Ryuko teased. 

"Don't suggest such ridiculous things. I'll take a picture," Satsuki stated a slight blush in her face.

Eh so her sister found photos embarrassing. Who would have thought? Ryuko instantly put her arms around Satsuki taking a rather fun picture with her suddenly turned shy sister. Then Mako joined them for a couple of frames. Soon the three were laughing as if they had been friends for life. 

In spite it being very enjoyable though something was still bugging Ryuko in the back of her mind and she couldn't quite define it as anything other than disappoinment. But disappointment of what? That this turned out to not be a romantic date between Mako and Ryuko? But Ryuko didn't even want this to be a date in the first place. Why on earth would Ryuko be disappointed? 

"Let's go to the stores and then to get some ice cream!" Mako exclaimed excitedly pushing Ryuko along while Satsuki followed. Ryuko couldn't help, but smile at her excitable friend's antics.

Mako was really good for Ryuko, a person who was too guarded for her own good. Her openness with her emotions was something Ryuko really loved about her. She wouldn't know where she would be without her to be honest. But was there something more? More than their friendship? Ryuko wasn't sure. Ryuko couldn't help, but wonder if there was. The three girls did everything Mako said. They tried on a bunch of clothes in a nearby clothing store, and Mako convinced no more like forced Satsuki to buy a cute outfit she picked out for her. Then Ryuko bought them enormous ice cones which ensured another photo session. Ryuko was having the time of her life and already forgotten about her previous worries until it came time for Satsuki to be picked up.

"The Shitenno are picking me up by the store we were at earlier. I had a good time today though," Satsuki told the two girls once their two hours were up. 

"Don't be such a stranger Satsuki. We'll walk you over there," Ryuko said. 

"Yeah we don't mind," Mako quickly chided in. Satsuki smiled and nodded.

"Alright then as you wish," Satsuki answered leading the way. 

Ryuko resisted the urge to laugh at her sister and her overly polite mannerisms. Who talked that way anyways? They were truly complete opposites. Once the three reached the store Ryuko was greeted by the sight of her enemies now turned friends. Suddenly Ryuko felt overwhelmed by a wave of nostalgia. She didn't feel it often since she went to the same school Mako went to, but she suddenly found herself missing the four oddballs that worshipped her sister.

"You guys are late," Jakuzure Nonon glared accusingly with crossed arms. She specifically targeted her glare at Ryuko and Mako. God forbid Nonon ever sent a glare Satsuki's way. 

"I am sorry. It's my fault. I lost track of time," Satsuki replied. While Nonon reassured it her wasn't her fault, Ryuko took a chance to take a look at the other three people in front of her. They hadn't changed one bit since they graduated. Then Ryuko noticed one member of Satsuki's little fan club looking a little odd. Gamagoori Ira. The massive man's face was completely red and he had his hands behind his back. Sanageyama and Inumuta seemed to be smirking clearly amused by this behavior. Ryuko furrowed her eyebrows. Well that was weird.

Apparently Ryuko wasn't the only one who noticed the former disciplinary committee member's odd behavior because Mako then asked in a concerned voice, "Gamagoori-senpai is everything alright?"

Out of the blue Gamagoori revealed a bouquet of roses he had been hiding behind him and handed them to Mako almost forcibly.

"F-For you!" the tall mall exclaimed with a small bow. Mako looked utterly bewildered with wide eyes and her mouth wide open. She looked at the flowers in her hands and then back to Gamagoori. Somehow Ryuko couldn't help thinking Mako looked very cute at the moment, but decided to put that thought aside in favor of paying attention to the situation in front of her. The other four were watching with interest for Mako's reaction as well.

"These are really nice flowers. Thank you Gamagoori-senpai," Mako answered warmly. 

For some reason, Ryuko's stomach dropped and the ice cream from earlier threaten to make an appearance. Ryuko didn't know why she was feeling this way. It was pretty obvious Gamagoori had a crush on Mako for a while now. He was a good guy too. Why was this bothering her so much? 

"I think we should get going. We made reservations," Sanageyama reminded ruining the moment. 

"Again with you and your lack tact," Nonon snapped smacking Sanageyama in the arm. The two began to bicker while the rest kept waiting to hear what Gamagoori was going to say.

"U-Umm… I'll see you around Mankanshoku-kun," Gamagoori stammered bowing once more. If he was going to say or ask anything else he seemed to have lost his nerve. Ryuko couldn't help, but feel relieved at this.

"I guess this is goodbye then. Thank you for inviting me Mankanshoku," Satsuki said with a small bow. Mako grinned. 

"No problem Satsuki-chan!" Mako answered with a smile and Ryuko could practically feel Nonon's anger radiating from her being. Of course Mako being Mako didn't notice or care and kept on smiling. 

"See you later sis," Ryuko added trying to sound cheerful, but her tone was a bit deflated. Satsuki seemed to raise an eyebrow at this, but if she sensed Ryuko was upset she didn't voice it. Finally everyone waved goodbye and the group was gone. The whole exchange had only taken a couple of minutes, but to Ryuko it felt like it lasted forever. Ryuko sighed. 

"I guess we should start heading home now," Ryuko told the shorter girl. Mako looked surprised.

"What?! But it's still early and I wanted to check out a few more stores with Ryuko-chan!" Mako answered. Ryuko wanted to say no and that she didn't feel like it, but she couldn't after seeing Mako's disappointed face. 

"I suppose hitting a couple of more stores wouldn't hurt," Ryuko replied giving in to Mako's wishes. 

Mako flashed her a huge grin. Ryuko suddenly felt her heart speed up. The whole thing was odd. Why was her heart speeding up? It was just Mako smiling at her. Her best friend or bestie as Mako would put it. Ryuko pushed the thought once more to the back of her head until she caught sight of the roses in Mako's hands. Ryuko felt the urge to punch something. 

"Do you plan to hit more stores with that bouquet in your hands? They're are going to get ugly," Ryuko told the girl her voice slightly cold. Ryuko didn't mean to sound so harsh, but it just came out that way. Mako looked down at the flowers in her hands and smiled nervously.

"You're right. I forgotten all about them. I guess we'll have to go home huh? I mean I wouldn't want the flowers to get ugly after Gamagoori-senpai went through all the trouble of getting them for me," Mako said scratching the back of her head. 

Ryuko felt her blood boil. Just hearing Gamagoori's name pissed her off. But why? It didn't make any sense. Could it be that Ryuko was jealous? Jealous that Gamagoori gave Mako flowers? Ryuko felt startled at the sudden realization. But if Ryuko felt jealous then… Then… Ryuko took one look at Mako and suddenly felt like she was seeing the girl for the first time. Had Mako always been this cute or was Ryuko barely noticing it? Then it dawned to her. Ryuko hadn't been nervous earlier because she didn't know how to reject Mako. No Ryuko had been nervous because she liked Mako. Really liked her. And Ryuko felt like a total idiot for barely realizing this now.

"Ryuko-chan, are you there? I said we should start heading towards the bus stop," Mako told her waving her hand in front of Ryuko's face. Ryuko blinked coming back to her senses and her cheeks warmed a little. 

"Sorry I got lost in thought that's all," Ryuko replied with a nervous laugh. 

Mako laughed and added, "You looked like you were thinking very very hard. You were making a weird face." 

Ryuko blushed at this. Hopefully her face hadn't been too weird. 

"Was I?" Ryuko questioned. 

"Don't worry about it. It was weird, but in a very very cute way I promise. C'mon let's go before we miss the bus," Mako said grabbing Ryuko's hand with her free hand. 

Wait did Mako just call her cute? Ryuko found her blush wasn't going to go away anytime soon and her heart wasn't calming down. What the hell was wrong with her? When Ryuko thought Mako had a crush on her she was ready to reject her and now that she knows Gamagoori liked her she wanted nothing more, but to kiss the energetic girl again. Ryuko made no sense whatsoever and she hated herself for it. The two were silent until they reached the bus stop. They took a seat in a nearby bench while they waited for the bus to arrive. Ryuko decided she couldn't deal with all the uncertainly in her head so she decided to ask Mako what she was thinking.

"Mako do you like Gamagoori?" Ryuko asked carefully trying not to seem too interested even though she was. She shouldn't have asked that question. Ryuko really didn't want to know the answer, but at the same time her heart wouldn't sit still unless she asked her. 

"Yup! He is such a nice person and he saved my life once you know. He's a little scary looking, but he is a really nice guy," Mako chirped in her usual cheery matter. 

Ryuko felt her heart drop and she clenched her fist. Of course Mako liked Gamagoori. What did Ryuko expect? It made perfect sense. More sense than Mako asking her out on an actual date. She was an idiot for thinking that. Girls don't normally like other girls. Girls like boys. And Mako liked Gamagoori not her. It made perfect sense. It was how the story was supposed to end.

"But I don't really like him like him like in the lovely-dovely sense you know. I mean I accepted the flowers to be polite, but I wouldn't date him. He's way way older than me," Mako told Ryuko her eyes widening at the last part. 

Eh? Eh? Did Ryuko just hear Mako correctly? Suddenly her spirits were lifted and although she tried to tell herself this didn't mean Mako necessary liked her in that way at least she had a chance. However small it was it was still a chance. "I see. I guess that was a silly suggestion huh?" Ryuko said with a small nervous laugh. Somehow her hands were shaking in spite the fact her worst fear was not true. Maybe it was her nerves. Ryuko wasn't sure if Mako noticed this or not, but she suddenly grabbed both of Ryuko's hands. Ryuko looked at her bewildered only to notice Mako was wearing the gentlest smile she had ever seen on her. 

"Was Ryuko-chan jealous?" Mako asked softly locking her honey colored eyes with Ryuko's piercing blue eyes. Ryuko felt her breath hitch and suddenly lost her ability to speak. 

"I-I… No I mean yes I mean no I mean I mean…" Ryuko stammered her cheeks bright red and her mind completely jumbled up. 

Mako giggled and kissed Ryuko's nose causing the other girl to nearly have a heart attack right then and there. Mako then let go of Ryuko's hands and looked straight ahead avoiding Ryuko's eyes. 

"You know I like Ryuko-chan more than anyone. I mean yeah I like my family a whole lot too, but I like Ryuko-chan in a different way and I am not sure why, but my heart beats very very fast when Ryuko-chan's around. I thought I was going to get a heart attack the first time it happened!" Mako admitted her tone a bit shier than usual.

It was a weird confession, but very Mako-like. And this time Ryuko was completely sure she wasn't misreading things. Ryuko felt her heart start speeding up even more than it already had and couldn't help, but to feel elated. Mako was being so cute and she probably didn't even realize it. This was the first time Ryuko had seen her this shy and the fact that she was the cause made her beyond happy. 

"Mako look at me," Ryuko told the brunette. 

Mako turned around and Ryuko then realized she must have avoided looking at her because of the massive blush she was spotting. It was too adorable and Ryuko almost lost her train of thought. Ryuko wanted to say she liked Mako too and voice her feelings, but then she saw how close Mako's lips were to hers and decided she was someone who was better at showing things with her actions rather than words.

So Ryuko pulled her even closer and kissed her. Mako tensed at first, but then warmed up to the idea wrapping her arms around Ryuko's neck enthusiastically pulling her closer. This was nothing like their first kiss. It was slower, more private and way more romantic. It was most definitely not a casual peck on the lips. The kiss couldn't be described as perfect. In fact it was a little awkward especially on Mako's end since she was moving her lips in a rather clumsy matter, but for Ryuko it was everything. Mako's lips were so sweet and intoxicating. Ryuko couldn't get enough. However, there were still other things Ryuko wanted to say, so she pulled away reluctantly. 

"Ryuko-chan is very good at this. Have you done this before?" was the first thing out of Mako's mouth much to Ryuko's dismay. 

"I-I kissed Nui once, but I was brainwashed so it doesn't really count I guess. I just went with my instinct," Ryuko mumbled truthfully. Mako frowned at this.

"Now Mako is a little jealous," Mako admitted wrinkling her nose in displeasure. Ryuko laughed at the other girl's cuteness and wrapped an arm around Mako's shoulder. Ryuko used her free hand to tilt Mako's face up forcing her to look directly at her.

"You have no reason to be jealous. Trust me," Ryuko reassured her. 

Mako grinned and tackled Ryuko into a hug. Ryuko fell backwards into the ground and found herself being pinned down by Mako. The two laughed nonstop until they realized they were in a quite compromising position with Mako on top of Ryuko. The mood instantly went from carefree to tense. But a good kind of tense. Their faces were only inches apart and they could feel each other's chests moving up and down as they breathe.

Ryuko licked her lips and their lips met for a second time that day. This time the kiss was more needy and passionate. Ryuko's hands had settled on Mako's lower back while Mako's were awkwardly placed in Ryuko's hips. The kiss escalated and soon Mako let out a low moan. Ryuko took the opportunity to slide her tongue into the girl's warm mouth. The kiss grew more and more intense as tongues met and Ryuko found herself feeling hotter and hotter with every passing second. Mako was just too cute with the little sounds she was emitting, and to say the combination of Mako's tongue and her moans weren't turning her on was a lie.

Unfortunately it didn't last long. There were a loud honk and the two quickly jumped off each other. An annoyed bus driver was looking at them and Ryuko instantly felt her face go red as it had several times that day. Mako however didn't seem the least bit affected and grabbed the flowers from the bench they were sitting on and grabbed Ryuko's hand. 

"C'mon time to go," Mako told the red faced girl dragging them into the bus. Ryuko could only nod and soon the two were seated in the back of the bus. Like before they got lucky and the bus was pretty empty.

Once seated, Mako instantly placed her head on Ryuko's shoulder. She seemed to be completely at ease. It was odd. Ryuko wasn't used to seeing the girl so quiet, but when she turned to look at her there was a smile on Mako's face. Ryuko felt butterflies in her stomach as she looked at the other girl with an overwhelming feeling of fondness, and it didn't seem like the butterflies were going away any time soon. Ryuko had never really thought much about love before, but right at that moment she had no doubt that love was what she was feeling. It was the most unexpected thing, and yet it made complete and utter sense. Funny how things work. Then, Ryuko remembered the one thing that had been bugging her since the morning.

"Hey Mako when you asked me on a date was it supposed to be a date date or were you asking me to hang out? I thought it was a date date since you kissed me and all, but then Satsuki appeared and I wasn't so sure," Ryuko said finally voicing her doubts from earlier that morning. 

Hopefully Mako could finally clarify what was going on. Of course it was clear now that Mako did indeed have a crush on her, but Ryuko still didn't understand why Satsuki was present at their date. Mako tilted her head up to look at Ryuko with adoring eyes. Ryuko resisted the urge to kiss her again right then and there. She wanted to hear her answer. Mako was wearing a nervous smile. 

"I mean it was supposed to be a date date, but then I got so nervous! Ryuko-chan is so cool and pretty! And I just called Satsuki-chan without thinking and asked if she wanted to join. Plus I thought it be good for you to see your sister. But anyways that's why I wanted to hit some more stores after she left to make up for it, but then Gamagoori gave me the flowers and ugh I am so sorry Ryuko-chan!" Mako explained in a rush. 

So that's what happened. It made perfect sense. It seemed like something Mako would do. "It's okay Mako. At least now I know I didn't dress up for nothing," Ryuko reassured the girl. Mako's eyes widen in surprise.

"You dressed up for our date?" Mako asked her voice completely in awe. Ryuko suddenly felt shy and regretted the comment. She quickly hid her eyes behind her bangs avoiding Mako's curious eyes. 

"Yeah a little," she answered truthfully. Mako kissed her cheek and smiled. 

"You look very very nice today! Really! Sexy even," Mako reassured her and Ryuko turned even redder. 

Mako giggled at this and the two continued the rest of the way in silence simply enjoying each other's company. The bus stopped and the two began heading home. Mako was now wearing Ryuko's jacket, after Ryuko insisted, and they were holding hands. Only this time Ryuko didn't feel awkward about it. Ryuko wasn't exactly sure where this new development was heading, but as she took a look at their entwined hands she knew many fun times were ahead. Also a bouquet of flowers was forgotten in the bus, much to Mako's dismay, but Ryuko couldn't help, but to feel a little happy about it. Just a little.


End file.
